wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 1, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The June 1, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 29, 2012 at the Baton Rouge River Center Arena in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Episode summary Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler At the beginning of SmackDown, Alberto Del Rio was given the right to choose World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus' opponent for the night — just 16 days before he will challenge The Great White for the title at No Way Out. Later, while The Mexican Aristocrat was attempting to determine his selection, Dolph Ziggler volunteered — determined to establish his own elite status in the squared circle. Seeing the passion in The Showoff’s eyes, the No. 1 contender was more than happy to grant his wish. Prior to the match-up Vickie Guerrero emerged before the WWE Universe, attempting to reveal the “special arrangement” she had made for the night. However, before she could, she was swiftly interrupted by Ziggler himself. Without breaking stride, the bleach blond Superstar grabbed her microphone and made the profound statement, “Tonight, I beat the World Heavyweight Champion.” But despite his unrelenting resolve, it was not to be. In the heart of the heated battle between The Showoff and The Celtic Warrior, Jack Swagger’s, perhaps unwelcome, attempt to help Ziggler overcome The Great White fell short. This opened the door for the World Heavyweight Champion to take advantage and overcome his opponent’s tremendous efforts with the Brogue Kick. CM Punk vs Kane After embarrassing General Manager John Laurinaitis on Monday’s Raw SuperShow four days earlier, CM Punk would have to put his WWE Championship on the line against Kane — in the first WWE Title Match on SmackDown in four years! Prior to the match, Punk predicted that The Best in the World would make The Devil’s Favorite Demon Go to Sleep. In the heated showdown that followed, however, things would not prove that cut and dry. Although Kane had not held WWE’s top prize in 14 years, his true priority from the word go was the same as it always was – inflicting pain and anguish on anyone who dared to step in his path. At the height of the explosive main event, CM Punk looked ready to hit the elbow from the top rope. That was until Daniel Bryan rushed to the ring, poised to get involved in the action. AJ – who earlier had come to the ring to watch The Second City Saint close up – warned the subject of his infatuation of the emerging intruder. Her warning allowed Punk to hurl himself at his approaching adversary, before climbing to the top turnbuckle to successfully drop the flying elbow on The Big Red Monster. Moments after his monstrous challenger managed to kick out, Daniel Bryan recovered and attacked both Superstars from the top rope, forcing the referee to call for the bell. Punk and Bryan engaged in a fevered post-match battle, only to be painfully silenced by Kane's double chokeslam – proving without a doubt that he would no longer be a pawn in their volatile back and forth. Following the chaos in the ring, General Manager John Laurinaitis came before the WWE Universe to declare that at No Way Out, WWE Champion CM Punk would battle both Kane and Daniel Bryan in a Triple Threat WWE Title Match! Results * Singles Match: Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes